Surpresa do Amor
by Arbella
Summary: Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen e Emmett Cullen são irmãos, que não se aturam muito. Até que Alice propõe uma viagem a todos para Los Angeles. Claro que todos aceitam... a partir daí são imensas confusões, romances e até um draminha.


Bella PDV

Eu estava saindo de casa, quando eu escuto:

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA VOCÊ ME PAGA ! – gritou meu irmão Edward Idiota Cullen.

Imagino que você não esteja entendendo nada, deixe-me explicar.

ONTEM A TARDE

Eu estava chegando da escola, quando vejo o irmão mais chato do mundo, o Edward, indo para a sua moto todo alegre.

-Oi Bella – disse ele, feliz da vida.

O Edward só fica alegre assim apenas por 2 coisas, uma é quando apronta comigo, e a segunda é quando meu pai dá dinheiro a ele.

Eu não respondi virei a cara, pensei logo " Alguma ele fez", entrei em casa com o maior cuidado, vasculhei a sala, a cozinha, não tinha nada. Pensei no lugar onde ele podia ter aprontado, imediatamente eu pensei no meu quarto.

Subi voando pela a escada. Quando eu cheguei na porta do meu quarto, eu parei. Eu abri a porta rapidinho e dando um pulo para trás na mesma hora. Nada aconteceu. Vasculhei meu quarto todinho e não encontrei nada.

- Devo tá ficando doida – eu sussurrei para mim mesma

Agora que eu tinha visto tudo, me lembrei que eu tava morrendo de fome. Desci correndo para a cozinha, afim de pegar o meu almoço. Notei que meu pai Carlisle não tava em casa, devia está no hospital, e minha mãe também não. Resumindo eu estava sozinha. Ninguém para me mandar estudar, nem arrumar o quarto, isso na minha língua significa a tarde todinha na televisão, só de pensar fiquei completamente alegre. Peguei meu almoço e subir para o meu quarto, sentei na minha cama peguei o controle e apertei o botão, nada aconteceu, apertei de novo e nada. Me levantei e fui mexer na televisão, mexi em um monte de botões doidos, voltei para minha cama e tentei ligar de novo, nada. De repente eu escuto alguém pigarrear me viro para ver quem é, e me deparo com quem ? O idiota do meu irmão, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e um cabo girando na mão. Logo notei que era o cabo da minha TV. CRETINO !

-Foi você ! – gritei com raiva

- Claro que foi. Só não foi o vovô que ressucitou do túmulo, né retardada? – falou ele se achando esperto.

- Devolve agora EDWARD ! – gritei o nome dele para ele ver que eu não tava brincando.

Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, se é que é possível e disse:

- Vem pegar pirralha – falou saindo correndo do quarto.

Meu sangue subiu, minha raiva aumentou, e eu sai correndo atrás do idiota. Agente rodou a casa toda umas 3 vezes. Foi quando eu tive uma idéia, eu parei, sentei-me na escada e me fingi de cansada. Ele veio e parou na minha frente e abriu o sorriso torto que eu detesto.

- Já cansou maninha? Você é fraca em ? – provocou o futuro cadáver.

Ele viu que eu não ia responder, virou as costas e foi caminhando lentamente até a porta. Eu me levantei de mansinho, e dei uma corridinha e pulei com tudo em cima dele, que para a minha felicidade caiu com tudo no chão.

-PORRA BELLA ! – falou ele irritado.

- Desculpa, foi sem querer – falei lhe dando um tapa na cabeça, e pegando o maldito cabo.

Subi para o meu quarto e bati a porta. Sentei na minha cama e pensei " isso vai ter troco". Pensei, esperando que alguma idéia viesse, nada, rodei o quarto, nada.

- Quer saber, a idéia quando quiser ela vem – murmurei para mim mesma.

Fui para o meu computador e abri o meu e-mail. Li cada um, fui lendo e excluindo, eu não tenho paciência para ta enviando para todo mundo. Quando abri o último e-mail tinha escrito:

- Você tem pavor de baratas? Mate-as rapidinho como o novo veneno anti-barata...

Não fiquei para terminar de ler. Dei um pulo da cadeira, eu tinha uma idéia perfeita em mente. Pelo que eu sei meu irmão detesta baratas. Peguei minha bolsa, a chave da minha moto e desci a escada correndo.

- Vai sair Bella ? – perguntou meu irmão mais velho Emmett.

- Não só vou ligar a moto para fazer zuada e volto para casa. – eu disse.

- Aí, tá com a caçola virada é pentelha? – disse ele como se parecesse chocado.

Virei a cara e saí correndo. " Nossa, é cada pergunta idiota que me fazem ", pensei.

Subi na minha moto, dei a partida e sai cantando pneu.

Sai por Forks á 100 KM/ hora. Quando já vi que tava saindo da rodovia diminui, e fui entrando na estradinha que me leva a La Push. Comecei a passar pelar primeiras casinhas de La Push, foi quando eu avistei a casinha vermelha familiar. Ali mora o meu amigo Jake Black, ele tinha um estoque de bichos nojentos. Espero que o das baratas não tenha acabado ainda

Parei desci da minha moto, e bati na porta, ninguém atendeu. Bati mais 3 vezes, nada. Foi quando senti alguém puxando a minha blusa, me fazendo virar. Olhei e vi que era Jake.

- Oi Bella – disse Jake animado, com um sorriso enorme.

Desde o fundamental que Jake gostava de mim, e pelo jeito vejo que não mudou nem um pouco.

- Oi Jake – disse sorrindo.

- O que devo a honra da sua visita? – perguntou ele.

- Ah Jake ! eu tava morrendo de saudades! – eu disse sorrindo e piscando o olho.

- Sei... finjo que acredito ! Bella me diz logo o que você quer. – pediu ele com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Jake, eu preciso de umas 6 baratas. Tem como você me conseguir? – perguntei logo.

- Eu acho que consigo. Vem comigo. – disse ele, me puxando pela mão.

Ele me levou até uma garagem, onde tinha muitas pratileiras, cada pratileira tinha um tipo de bicho, dento de potes de tamanho médio. Ele saiu do meu lado e foi logo na terceira pratileira, pegando um pote. Ele trouxe até mim, e eu pude ver 6 baratas dentro do pote. ECA !

-Serve ? – perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que serve. – disse sorrindo.

- Bella, infelizmente eu vou ter que lhe cobrar por esse pote- disse ele triste.

- Quanto ?- perguntei logo.

- 25 dólares – disse ele baixando a cabeça.

- 25 DOLÁRES – gritei.

- É Bella – disse ele.

- Jake, não dá para fazer mais barato não? – perguntei sorrindo e pegando na sua mão.

- Bella ...- ele tentou dizer.

- Por Favor Jake – pedi, fazendo cara de pidona.

- Bella, no máximo por 20 dólares. – disse ele sorrindo.

Eu ia tentar de novo, mais tinha certeza que não ia adiantar, ele não baixaria, para menos de 20 dólares. Eu tentei até paquerar ele. Eu sei " muito interesseira", mais eu precisava irritar meu irmão, e tinha pouco dinheiro. Resolvi que era melhor aceitar.

- Fechado. – eu disse sorrindo, e começando a tirar o dinheiro da bolsa.

Jake abriu um sorriso enorme e disse:

- Ótimo.- disse ele.

Ele me entregou o pote, e eu o dinheiro. Ele me acompanhou até a minha moto.

- Foi um prazer Bella – disse ele feliz.

- O prazer foi meu Jake. Valeu mesmo. – disse subindo na minha moto e dando a partida.

Peguei a estrada de volta, um pouco mais lerda, pois não estava com pressa de voltar para casa. Foi quando resolvi olhar para o relógio e vi que eram 5:30, olhei para o céu e tava começando a escurecer, acelerei minha moto. Passei a andar a 160 km/ hora, foi quando comecei a entrar em forks e diminui. Fui a 80 km/ hora até chegar em casa. Entrei na garagem, estacionei a moto, e entrei em casa.

- E aí maninha, foi para onde? – disse Edward, jogado no sofá com os cabelos todo bagunçado, a blusa rasgada na manga e a maior cara de sono.

- Não é da sua conta- disse sorrindo cretinamente.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa que não entendi, nem fiz questão de entender, pois eu já estava no meu quarto fechando a porta, ( bem trancada, é claro). Tirei o pote da bolsa, botei em uma sacola plástica, ( sabe, para tá evitando ver as baratinhas, ECA ! ) e botei em baixo da cama. Deitei na cama, e abri o meu sorriso de parente do capeta. Fechei os olhos, e simplesmente dormir.

Acordei com o grito da minha mãe.

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, o jantar tá na mesa- gritou ela

Olhei o relógio e vi que marcavam 7 horas. Fui ao banheiro, tomei um banho quente, vestir um short jeans, uma blusa de manga branca, que tinha uma foto minha, e desci.

- Até que fim Bella – disse meu pai sorrindo.

- Tava dormindo – respondi de mau humor.

Já notaram, que quando agente sempre tá de mau humor, as pessoas adoram ficar lhe fazendo perguntas? Isso me irrita, eu acabo dando uma boa resposta, e as pessoas começam achar que sou uma menina grosseira. Isso é um saco.

Sentei do lado direito do meu pai, de frente para o Edward, olhei para o lado e me deparei com o Emmett, e minha mãe na outra ponta.

- Esse jantar não sai não é? To morrendo de fome . – perguntou o Emmet, como sempre esfomiado.

Não vou mentir, que eu também tava. Mas os Emmet sempre tava com fome. E quando digo sempre, é sempre mesmo. E comia muitooooooo, as vezes eu me pergunto como cabe tanta comida na barriga dele.

- Maria, pode trazer o jantar, por favor – disse meu pai a uma das empregadas.

Comemos em silêncio, levantei da mesa alegando que estava cansada. Subi para o meu quarto, e comecei a botar meu plano em ação. Peguei o pote onde estavam as baratas, e botem em cima da mesinha de computador, me deitei na minha cama, esperando a hora que todo mundo fosse dormir, para eu poder dar o troco em meu irmãozinho querido. Cochilei. Quando acordei, olhei para o relógio e marcava 12:30 h.

- É a hora perfeita. – murmurei para mim mesma;

Levantei da cama, peguei o pote, abri a porta, bem devagarzinho, saí na ponta dos pés, até o fim do corredor, onde era o quarto de Edward, abri a porta devagar, sem fazer barulho. Entrei pisando bem de leve, quando olhei para cama eu me segurei, para não cair na gargalhada ali mesmo. Edward estava deitado de bruço, com os cabelos parecendo um ninho, coberto a até a cintura. Mas o que me fez rir não foi isso, foi porque ele segurava aqueles ursinhos de pelúcia, que segurava um coraçãozinho escrito " TE AMO ".

- Idiota ! – murmurei bem baixinho.

Abri o guarda roupa dele, para jogar umas baratas. Na hora que eu abri, uma caixa cai de cima do armário no chão, fez um barulho considerado alto, Edward se mexeu na cama...

" Não, não vai, por favor".- sussurrou ele.

Se eu já estava quase morrendo porque estava prendendo o riso, imagine agora que eu descobri que ele fala dormindo. Eu estava preste a cair na gargalhada ali mesmo, mais me lembrei do que ele fez comigo, e isso me deu mais raiva dele. Prendi o riso e joguei umas duas baratas dentro do armário dele, fechei rapidamente, e fui para o lado da cama, onde os sapatos estavam espalhados joguei umas três lá, e fui para cama dele, joguei a última em cima da cama. Sai do quarto sem fazer nenhum barulho, e fechei a porta, corri para meu quarto, sem me agüentar mais, cair na gargalhada. Logo depois olhei para o relógio e já marcavam 1h 20min, corri para a cama, apaguei o abajur e voltei a dormir.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Bella PDV

Eu e Edward sempre nós odiamos, mas de todas as coisas, sinceramente essa foi a pior que eu fiz com ele ( deixe-me ressaltar que não me arrependo nem um pouquinho). Quem mandou ele me provocar. Agora vocês entenderam o porque do grito "ameaçador"de Edward , no ínicio.


End file.
